


The Woes Of The Wicked

by NiwaEngland



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith, The Last American Vampire, fanart - Fandom
Genre: 19th Century, America, Developing Relationship, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiwaEngland/pseuds/NiwaEngland
Summary: Henry's had enough of not being able to see himself in the mirror. With a very human Abraham Lincoln in the next room, what is a vampire to do? Barge in and make a scene of course.





	The Woes Of The Wicked

"Abraham!" The door swung open as Henry Sturges marched purposely through the open moonlight. The disturbance jolted Abraham Lincoln awake and upright, his hazy blue eyes darting for danger. "What!?!" His hands scrambling the sheets for his weapon by the wayside. "Henry? Are we under attack?"

The vampire in question came to an abrupt stop. "In my own house? Don't be absurd! They'd never find this place even if they camped outside of it. I've concealed myself for centuries-"

"Ok," Abe relented. "I get it. You are a master of disguise." With his brain brutally struggling to function Abraham let out a long sigh, sensing no great alarm in that rough silken tone. He began to blink away the haze of sleep, staring openly at Henry from his bed before glancing towards the clock on the wall. "I retired for the night not three hours ago," he said in a monotone, "I'm not ready to go again."

Something of a smirk flashed over Henry's lips, a quick quirk and then it was gone. "This is not training." 

"Then..." Abraham thought for a few moments. "Why wake me?"

The vampire huffed, "isn't it obvious?" Gesturing towards himself Henry waited. Looking altogether comical if not a touch mad. "You have eyes do you not? Observe."

Abe sighed, tucking his sheets around his waist for modesty. Something that the half-dressed vampire before him knew little of. "Mortal men need sleep to function."

"Selfish," came the reply. "I am having a _crisis_ here."

Scrubbing ruefully at his face Abraham relented, already accustomed to Henry's eccentricities. Dutifully he studied his vampire benefactor, finding no fault. "Is this crisis alcohol related?"

"Rude Abraham, unimaginative and rude."

"Well, I'm sure that I don't know then." Perplexed Abraham suddenly sat up a little straighter. "Do you need blood?"

Henry scoffed at the notion. "As if I'd get into such a state over that." He snapped his gaze back. "As if I'd ask it of you. No, I am not in the habit of barreling into young men's rooms to demand subsistence."

Abe groaned, Henry had a way with words. A horrible, horrible way. "Then what in God's name has gotten you so upset?"

"My hair."

"Your hair?"

"Yes!" Henry hissed, holding his nature at bay. Least his eyes blacken and his fangs descend. "This is a very disconcerting business." Getting more frantic he began to pace the length of the room. Muttering to himself. "My face..."

"Your face?" Abe struggled for words. "You look fine to me."

Stopping mid-step Henry looked over. "Do I? I wouldn't know. I don't have a reflection. I cannot simply look in the mirror."

"But...that's not new."

"No," Henry agreed begrudgingly. "It's not but it is enough to drive a man mad. My hair feels suspiciously fluffy as of late. I have no idea if I have any colouration to my skin anymore. Do you have any idea what it's like, not being able to see yourself?"

Catching on Abe smiled, the vampire was actually endearing on occasion. Utterly mad but endearing all the same. "No, I don't but I have little interest in seeing myself in a mirror. However Henry -" Abe alluded. "I'll tell you what I see if that will help."

A frown fluttered across Henry's lips. "Yes, I suppose it would suffice."

"Well, when you're not strutting around with liquor, women or both you appear as a man of good means, well put together. Your hair is fine Henry and your colour is no whiter than those who come from the cold weather climates."

Henry hummed, nodding to himself as he paced about anxiously. 

"Trust me," Abe said offhandedly. "You're very desirable to human eyes."

Henry stood stock still. "You think I'm attractive?" As if the thought had never occurred to him. Looking like _that_. 

Swallowing a lump in his throat Abe felt himself burn with embarrassment, he didn't need this. To be asked silly questions, to say stupid things. Dangerous things. "Well yes. You're uh..."

"Go on Abraham," Henry prompted, practically purring as he leaned ever so slightly forward. "I'm what?"

Deciding that saying the words pretty or adorable would get him killed horribly Abraham opted with a suitable substitute. "Radiant."

"That is a ridiculous word." 

"Ravishing then." Abe grinned. Loving Henry's obvious surprise and subsequent embarrassment.

"That's hardly appropriate Abraham," Henry chided, finding himself fidgeting and just a tiny bit pleased. "It's wildly inappropriate in fact..." As if suddenly realising that he was half dressed in only a pair of pants, a haphazard suspender slipping from his shoulder and an opened shirt Henry stole from the room. No longer needing the pretence of darkness to disappear.

With the finality of his door slamming Abe gave a chuckle, embarrassed but certain that vampire was worse off. Just as he lay down, tucked in and turned away he heard the door open gently. "Thank you, Abraham your... _insight_ is appreciated."

As Abe rolled over with a lazy smile the door clicked shut again. He waited a minute in the silence, basking in the ever-fluctuating shift of their relationship. Remembering the words that Henry had said not so long ago Abraham repeated them aloud. "Have I not the mind of a man? Have I not the same needs? To be fed and clothed and comforted? Judge us not equally." Chuckling to himself Abe affected Henry's accent, "for I have a fine face and fluffy hair."

Hearing a loud crash downstairs Abraham jumped up and out of bed. Quickly confident that a midnight brawl was imminent. Coming to him swiftly in the form of 5 foot 8 inches of fluffy, fine faced fury.


End file.
